


First

by DaggerQuill_24601



Category: Original Work
Genre: Not a Story, Other, but more of a vent really, idk - Freeform, writing is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaggerQuill_24601/pseuds/DaggerQuill_24601
Summary: Just an icebreaker to get me used to writing on Ao3! Cringey, but something has to be first in the things I’ve written. It isn’t much, but I made it.





	First

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sure I’m breaking some cardinal rule of Ao3, but I’ve got to post something, and what better than a rant on how deciding what fanfic idea would be my first official fanfic on this site was harder than any writing process I’ve ever done? So yeah, I had to post something to break the ice, so to speak, and I guess this is it. Enjoy! Or not, I don’t control your desires. Live freely and do as you wish.

There’s someone I follow on social media whose tag line is “probably on the toilet,” and that’s where I happen to be now. My cat is winding between my legs and my phone battery is rapidly dying, and speaking of dying, I’m fighting off a relapse of an existential crisis.   
A legacy, what is a legacy?  
When people come to my page (I do hope someone eventually visits my page), what’s the first thing they’ll see?   
And is that thing something I can be proud of?   
Can you be proud of a self indulgent crackfic, or do you have to feel like you’ve written something serious enough, “substantial” enough, to be worthy of people’s time?   
Shouldn’t just creating something, anything, be enough?  
I think so.  
But even so, I’d like to break the ice a bit before moving into actually writing stories. Some creative nonfiction, if you will, even if it is just a stream of consciousness with no real point or even plot. You don’t have to read any of this, and in fact, you’re doing me a favor by not. Reading this, that is.   
That’s right, click the back button and go read something I actually worked hard on. Probably. Go on.   
...you’re still here, aren’t you? Oh well.   
Stay if you’d like, but I’m pretty tired, so I’m probably going to sleep. You can chill in the comments. I don’t have any cute gifs or anything to keep you interested, but maybe, hopefully, the brief bit of human connection was worth it.   
I know that this is the Internet, and it’s impossible to convince you that I’m being sincere and not sarcastic, but I don’t care. I mean it.   
I am here, and I have a voice.   
Even though I may never meet you, talk with you, laugh or cry with you, or know you, still, I love you. <3


End file.
